Loving compisition
by Airea
Summary: A performance becomes something more, with a little help. YAOI!!3+4


I know, I know....I've done too many of these already. But I haven't gotten my daily amout of Trowa and Quatre. Get off it. But I will try to have _others_ in this. I didn't say they'd have huge roles mind you. At least not towards the end. But they will be in here. Bear with me, I am strange, as are my tales. I do not know Gundam wing....do we even need ot say that? I mean, there's a over all disclaimer on the frount page and all....never mind. I desiced to do what a few reviewers asked me to do. The rating on this thing is high for a good reason.

**_Loving Compatisions_**   
"Maxwell! I want that remote now!" Wu Fei rored across the room.

"No way Wu Man! It's my turn on the T.V., you've been home alone for a few days anyway! You've had it all to your self!" Duo jumped over the couch, and cralwed under the dinner table. Wu Fei close on his heels.

"Maxwell!" Wu Fei yelled.

"My name's Duo!" Duo called back. Now sprinting up the stairs.

"Justice shall be mine!" Wu Fei yelled running up after him.

"Good. It's mine." Heero said flipping on the tv, and pulling a remote from under a cousion. "Hmm. 'The stay behinds'. The leftovers of WW2. Japanese. ok. Keep it down you guys. You play very nicely, but I want to hear the tv."

Quatre put his violin down from his chin. "Ok. Got it Heero. " Trowa only nodded as he put his lip to the flute again. Quatre put the timer on. "one, two, three, four." And they started playing, a bit softer the normal.

And once again, it was like magic. The fighting from upstairs stoped and Wu Fei and Duo came down. Sitting on the couch, to listen. Heero turned off the tv. Prefering to listen himself. The magic of the notes flew around the room. Getting all the attention. Peace suddenly felt in all listening, all the more peace ful for being more soft. The stern violen, and the gental flute, quickly echoing each other. But all too soon, it was over.

"Geez. You guys get better every time!" Duo said, slapping Quatre on the back, and almost knocking him over. " That was great!"

"It was good. All that pratice pays off, ne?" Heero said,smiling, looking at Trowa.

Trowa nodded in return, gestering Quatre, who was still talking to Duo.

Heero looked at Trowa breifly. "You like him. Don't you?"

Trowa turned red. He sputtered something about going up-stairs, and left.

Heero was smiling big now. Wondering why on earth he had never seen it before.

"That was qiute well done Winner. Thank you for your gifts." Wu Fei was saying.

"Aw! Don't be such a stiff! Say 'you did good, Q-ball.'"

"I will not! This is a dishonorable thing to do!" Wu Fei said, once again out raged.

"It is not. It's just not 'prim and proper!'" Duo said in return.

"And they fight again" Quatre said under his breath.

"Quatre?" Heero asked comming up to him. "Can I talk to you in the kicten?"

"Sure. Let me put my flute away first."Qautre said, and did.

In the kictehen Heero poited a chair for Quatre to sit in. As he did Quatre asked" What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I'm not really the one to talk to you about this. Duo would do a better job. But as he is busy at the moment..."There was a crash from the living room."I have to do this if it wants to get done."

"What is it Heero? Get what done?" Quatre asked. He wasn't getting a bad feeling from this, just a weird one.

"You know I love Relena, right?" Heero asked.

Quatre giggled."Sure, we all do. It's really sweet. They way you just stare at her picture all the time."

Heero blushed. "There are symptoms that tell when one loves anther. And, I'm going to be perfectly frank, Quatre, you have every one of them."

The effect was...not what was expected. "So you've seen though my mask. You know I love Trowa." Quatre said guiltly.

"Yes. But I didn't think you knew it." Heero replied. "How long have you known?"

"About a month. When Trowa and I started praticing together again." Quatre said. "It caught me off my guard, but now I know. I've loved him for a while at that. But....perhaps it was better not knowing. I don't know if he returns the feeling."

"Well. I don't know for sure, but I think he does. He was staring at you after the performance. When I asked him he blushed redder then I've ever seen before. I think you two should talk about it." Heero said.

"He did?" Quatre asked strangly. "He might love me back!" The sun was second at beaming next to his face now.

"I think so, but go slow. He's a shy person." Heero told his now jumping friend.

"I will! Thanks Heero! You've given me the greatest thing of all. Hope."Quatre said, and Heero could hear him run upatairs.

Trowa was lying on his bed. But as he heard Quatre running up the stairs, he made a destion. He walk to the stair way.

Quatre ran up, light in his smle so bright that it was almost blinding. He felt himself colide with someone at the top of the stairs.   
"Ahhhhhhhhhh! I'm so sorry, I didn't look where I was going! Trowa!" Quatre suddenly relized who he had run into.

"Oh, sorry Little one. I was looking for you. Would you come with me?"

"Sure."Quatre said. And followed him into his room.

Trowa was nervious to say the least. Qautre noted. But he it seemed that he wanted to do something, and he was going to do it. "Quatre. There is something I have known for a few weeks, but haven't told you-don't speak!-I'm going to say it once. But after that. It's up to you. I love you. More then I will ever know, and you will ever believe."

Qautre's face lite up more. If it were possible. He fairly pounced on Trowa and gave him a hug that knocked the both onto the bed. " I love you to. But I thought you would never love me back!" Qautre said as he huged his...something(authoress is not sure what he would be now) tighter.

Trowa just held Qautre close and kissed his head. "How long have you known?" he asked.

"About a month. When we started play again. It's been my favorite thing to do for a while now." Quatre said. His eye's were closed, his head leaning on Trowa's chest. "Oh. Trowa. this is..."

"I know. I know." He pulled Quatre up and looked into his eyes. There was a mix of passion and love, so deep. Combined to make a question.

"Anything, everything. Anytime." Was all Quatre said. And all he needed to.

Thier eyes locked and they shard both thier virgin kiss. It started light enough. But raging homones, a love so deep, and a will for it go further would not let it stay that way. Quatre was, surprizingly, the first to make a move. He pulled his lips apart. Rembering the things he had read in his sister's books. His tounge entered Trowa's and explored softly, but firmly.

Trowa was always a effecnt person. The speed he got Quatre's shirt off showed that speed. That was the beggining of something the authoress will not describe unless reviewers want it. And I will write a lemon. But only then.

five minutes later, down stairs>

::Bump::   
"What is that?" Wu Fei asked. He and Duo had finally agreed on a show to watch.   
::bang::   
"I have no earthly idea." Duo said.   
'Ahhhh'   
"Could it be?" Wu Fei said slowly.   
'OH! Trowa! Again!'   
"Is that...." Duo began. The TV forgotton.   
'More! Quatre! More!'   
"That's....Qautre...and....Trowa....." Duo said, stairing blankly at the air infrount of his eyes.   
'Quatre!'   
'Trowa'   
"Funking.....thier...lights...out..."Wu Fei finished, his nose dripping red.   
"It's about time." Heero said. But he was smiling. Quatre was happy now.

back upstairs, yes thier done!hentai...>   
Trowa pulled his blanket over his now naked koi. (that's all the hentai I'll put in this part:P)   
Quatre was 'spent', in other words, out. he was sleeping softly on Trowa's bare chest, breathing softly. Trowa held him closer. he felt his love growing even now. But he knew that Quatre would be there. though think and thin.

three months later>   
Once again the magic flowed though the room. The gental flute, and the stern violin. But they were one now. as were the players. and it was a new peice. Written by two very n love people. Called 'loving compisition'. and it was a song that was Trowa and Quatre. But now people stoped at the window to listen. Total strangers. Nothiung attracts like love. and nothing can last so long.   


* * *

Hope you liked it! R&R!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
